


Easy

by Lady_Michiru



Series: Don't read it until midnight: gift Christmas drabbles [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the complexity of life and lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney).



Daiki doesn’t believe in easy things. Life isn’t fair or simple, and every time it has led him to think so he has been caught in an awkward position afterwards or had his heart a little broken. Or both. Because there is no such thing as a free lunch or a painless debut, nor easygoing transitions. Not at least in his line of work.

So when he discovers he is in fact in love with Inoo, he spends days just trying to come to terms with it. Because he is his best friend and he has known him for eons, and really, why now?

It’s Christmas Eve, and Inoo is drinking tea and reading a book while Daiki pretends to wrap presents for the party at Takaki’s apartment later on. But he keeps looking at Inoo from time to time, at his profile and the way his eyes sparkle when he encounters something funny in his reading.

“Oh, for the love of God just tell me already!” Inoo exasperatedly exclaims, suddenly, after Daiki has spent at least five minutes just staring at him, the scissors and cellotape forgotten somewhere between shopping bags and wrapping paper.

“Tell you what?” Daiki answers, but he isn’t even trying to feign innocence and if anyone could tell that just from his voice is Inoo, who finally tears his eyes from his book and looks at him.

“You like me, don’t you?” Inoo’s voice is steady, his gaze is strong.

“Yes.”

“Good, I like you too,” Inoo says sounding relieved, and then he just goes back to sipping his tea, pretending nothing happened, as if they didn’t really just confess, even if he is grinning like mad into his cup. “Now finish wrapping those things or we are going to be late.”

“But don’t you understand?” Daiki snaps and all the packages in process of wrapping fall to the floor. “This can’t be right! It’s too easy!”

“So?”

“Life isn’t easy!”

Inoo just raises one eyebrow before lowering his teacup and drawing near Daiki, his pace slow, almost predatory.

“Oh Daichan…” Inoo’s soft, soft voice is like a caress, and Daiki feels all his barriers starting to melt. And maybe this is all right, after all. Somehow. “I can make your life really, really difficult.”

Daiki might be a complex person, but that does sound like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best! I hope you like it <3


End file.
